Jitters
by Kagome-Loves-Kouga
Summary: Ino was nervous. more nervous than she'd ever been. Sakura was the same, as they looked at the returning members of Team Kakashi, who had been gone for a two-year training mission.
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: Jitters**

**SUMMARY: Ino was nervous. more nervous than she'd ever been. Sakura was the same, as they looked at the returning members of Team Kakashi, who had been gone for a two-year training mission.**

**RATING: T**

**AUTHOURESS'S NOTE: alrighty, in this everyone looks the SAME. not different, just the SAME. I was bored, alright? my eye won't stop twitching, and I got the idea for this. yes, I draw inspiration from EVERYTHING. and not to mention I'm bored out of my effing wits. this will most likely be a multi-chaptered story.**

**DISLAIMER: nope, I don't own, but InoSaku would be much too much for a goth girl like me to handle without getting mugged. haha.**

* * *

Ino sleepily opened her eyes as they were blocked by something. pink. but not just any pink, a pastel pink that she had been dreaming about the night before. "Mmm, Sakura-_kooooi_," she groaned, as she had found the rosette Haruno had curled her entire body around herself. "I gotta get up! Naruto, Kakashi, Sai, Yamoto, and Sasuke are coming back today, Koi." she grinned sleepily, and viridian eyes fluttered open, looking into sky-blue sparkling orbs framed by sleep-mussed light blonde hair. the pale, but strong-as-steel arm that had been wrapped around the Yamanaka's waist much like the grasp of a toddler on a teddy bear or stuffed toy, lifted up, and the blonde wandered off to the bathroom the two shared in thier apartment that they'd moved into about three years ago, but they'd kept it all a secret back then. no need to make others hate them, and it used to be just a _"hey, how are you?"_ kind of thing between them, but it blossomed into much more whilst the other members of Team Kakashi's absence. oh, it had become so much more.

the pinkette dragged herself from the bed, and dressed in her usual attire, it hadn't changed much in two years, albiet the thick silver-coloured chain that was on her un-gloved wrist, with a small engraving on the links that said 'S&I'. it wasn't too hard to figure that one out. Ino had the same thing, though hers was a choker-like necklace, with the pendant visible and glittering, and they'd vowed to never take them off unless it was mandatory. it was never mandatory, as Tsunade understood them, even when they'd first come out about thier relationship, but that had been a month after the five male ninja's departure, and so they had next to no idea about the blossom and pig. they had no inclination to believe such a thing was possible to happen, so it would be a... dunk into ice water for them, as it were.

the rosette special ANBU black ops kissed her love on the lips, as she came in while she toweled her hair, and the Yamanaka sighed in contentment.

"Sakura..." she started, then sat beside the rosette, on the bed they both had shared for a year now. "I love you, and..." she hesitated. "we have to tell them."

Sakura sighed and nodded. "I know, Ino." she sighed again. "I know."

Ino got up and dressed, not minding Sakura's stare, because, hell, they knew each other as well as Sakura knew the shinobi guidelines- damned be her photographic memory- and she got a little help from the pinkette when she was trying to tie her hair up, but the Haruno did it for her. "thanks."

"no problem, Koi." she smiled. then she frowned. "we might have to drop the nicknames for a bit, until we know how they'll react to this...I don't want to hurt them much more..." her eyes turned to the floor.

Ino kissed her temple, then pulled her up and pecked her on the lips. "I know, Sakura, but it won't hurt them, we'll make sure, alright?" the rosette nodded, and then smiled a bit.

"alright, we'd better go, they'll be here soon." Sakura nodded, and then the two walked out of the apartment complex after locking thier door and shutting thier electronic stuff off, and headed for the front gates, where so much had happened.

Sasuke's departure, Ino and the pinkette's first kiss, Naruto leaving, Sakura's last family member leaving for Mist, and then the rest of Team Kakashi leaving thier so called 'weak' teammate behind, because they thought she would never ever make it in the wilderness and without any others there.

they were waiting by the gates, Sakura with her ANBU Tattoo exposed quite clearly on her arm, with the special sign in the middle added to it for the black ops, and Ino had her Jonin vest on, unzipped, and she'd altered it a bit, so it fit her form more, much to the Haruno's liking.

it was approaching thirty minutes late, and finally the five came into proximity of the village. in that time, Sakura had gotten her ANBU mask, and it was a kitsune- a black mask, of course- with a white Haruno symbol under her right eye slit. they stared at the person, after getting checked in with Izumo and Kotetsu, and they looked, and looked.

"hey Ino!" Naruto grinned. "but who's the other one...?" he wondered aloud.

_**'you IDIOTS!'**_ Inner shook her all-mighty fist. _**'I STILL HAVE MY HAIR OUT!'**_

"heh." Sakura laughed a bit, and then took her mask off and attached it to her medic's skirt. "you idiots, it's me!" she grinned, and all of a sudden she was bowled over by a glomping hug from Naruto. Ino was now glaring daggers at the blonde man, but gave it up, since he was no threat to her and Sakura.

"okay, Naruto, time to get off." she chuckled, and then stood up and placed him back on his feet.

"yo, Sakura." Kakashi greeted with a lazy one-handed wave. his eye slid over her form, and then stopped on the tattoo. "ANBU _Black Ops_?" he asked incredilously.

"Hai, Hai, Kakashi-sensei." she chuckled. "I've been busy. missions, missions, and more missions. usually I'm in the interrogation unit though." she winked. "I'm just about the only one who can simultainiously heal the interogatees and also torture them too." she gave a laugh, and smiled. "what've you guys been up to?"

"just training as usual, Ugly." Sai smiled in his own way, and she smirked at him.

"whatever, Baka." she giggled slightly.

"So," Sasuke started out. "how've you been?"

"oh, fine." her green eyes flew to him, and she peered at his eyes after walking about a foot away.

"what?" he asked, with a tinge of nervousness to his voice.

"oh," she smirked. "when your eyes start itching, I'll heal them." she walked back to Ino's side, and all of a sudden, a little fox kit poofed up, scaring everyone but Ino and her pinkette. "Aa, Aelita. did you inform Tsunade?"

"hai!" it nodded.

"and what did she say?" Ino asked.

"that they could get settled in and meet with her in a week at about two in the afternoon!" the fox kit squealed.

"alright, Aelita, you may go back to your training with Kiita-chan." the rosette smiled, and the foxling saluted her then puffed off again.

"what...was...that?" Yamoto asked.

"oh, one of my summons." Sakura answered.

"but foxes? I thought that summon was long gone." Kakashi rubbed his masked chin thoughtfully.

"I don't want to talk about it here." Sakura looked around. "it's kinda classified... anywho, me and Ino were gonna head back to the apartment, do you want to come? we were going to have takeout anyway."

they followed them to a apartment, which they admitted was a good enough size for company and such. Sakura and Ino sat down at the low table, with boxes of takeout a clone had fetched for them sitting on the table.

"alright, where do I begin?" Sakura murmured, and then her eyes lit up. "Ah, yes. anyway, you might not be aware, but the Haruno weren't always the Haruno."

Naruto swallowed some ramen noodles. "what do you mean?"

she grinned. "we were once the Kitsuina clan, said to be descendants of the ledgendary tailed beasts themselves," she paused, then fingered her pink locks. "that would explain my odd colouring. anyway, one day Kyuubi- this was long before the attack on Konoha, mind you- visited them, and killed the greedy, selfish ones there. according to what ledgends I found in the restricted parts of the ANBU library, It seems not too many were left, so they struck a deal with the nine-tails. for perfect chakra control, so they could heal themselves if need be, to thrive, although, there was a catch Kyuubi forgot to tell them. the perfect control element would only appear in people with pink- or white, even red- hair, although this was found out much later. so, one day a army of rouge nins wiped the Kitsuina out, except for three. two, who were hiding under a false name- Inichika- and they returned only to find thier corpses. and the third was hiding out in Mist, trying to start up the family again."

Kakashi held a hand for her to stop. "you mean, you're possibly a descendant of the tailed beasts?"

she nodded. "Hai. its so diluted though, it doesn't make a difference anymore."

he nodded. "of course, go on."

"but, with thier corpses, they found a supposedly forbidden scroll, that summoned the family's summon. a Kitsune. but, there were conditions to the scroll. once you signed it, you had to summon that animal at least once or twice a month for three years before you are out of systematic termination by chakra draining--"

"what?" the Uzumaki asked.

"she means that if she didn't summon the fox she'd have died painfully, Dobe." Sasuke interjected.

"oh." the cerulean eyes still held a spark of confusion.

"anywho, I knew the risks, and I completed that training. that's why I was so damn weak in my pre-genin years, because summoning took alot of my chakra from me. and, you had to sign it in blood, on the full moon- the first one of winter- or you'd automatically lose your soul." she shrugged. "anyway, the two came here, and lived here under the name 'Haruno', which certainly fit thier pink hair and green eyes, and they had two children, who were forced to marry each other, to keep the blood in the family pure." Sakura shuddered. "anyway, Mizu- the brother, had silver hair and silver eyes. Mikkiza- the sister, who was a good two years younger than Mizu- had fiery red hair and dark greenish black eyes." her eyes looked to the bowl of ramen she was swirling the noodles and broth in.

"and..." Ino started. "when Sakura was about five, her mother went to Mist, to see Sakura's uncle, and she ended up staying there, to help the Kitsuina clan to repopulate some." Ino scowled. "her father abused Sakura, beat her, badmouthed her, made her feel worthless, all up until three years ago, when he finally got tired of beating the shit out of Sakura only for her to heal herself, and then the drunk left for Mist, taking Sakura's money that she'd saved up." she patted Sakura on the back, because her eyes had gone all hallow.

"S-Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Hai, Naruto?" she deadpanned.

"...why didn't you tell us?" he asked.

"because," she spat. "I was always the weak, pathetic girl who you always shoved out of harm, coddled, and never, ever let her- kami forbid!- try to fight for herself, because you damn well knew that she could!" her fists hit the table with a loud bang. Ino looked at her with a hard glint in her blue eyes, and Sakura deflated her anger. "...I am sorry, that was out of line." she stared at her folded hands, and Ino looked at her with a soft look in her eye, and patted her back softly, once.

"it's alright, Sakura. you're just stressed. you just got back from a mission yesterday, remember? take it easy." Ino sighed softly.

"well, we'd better go." Kakashi said, seeing that it was already dark outside the kitchenette's window.

"Hai." the rest agreed, and Sai looked at Ino.

"do you need us to walk you home, Ino-san?" he asked. "it is dangerous for a woman to walk alone at night."

the two kunoichi grinned. Ino put her hands behind her head. "why would I go walking out there?" she asked quizically.

"to get home?" he pointed out.

she laughed, and everyone else but Sakura and her looked puzzled. "I live here." she chuckled, and then pushed them out the door.

* * *

**K.L.K- so? anyway, they're about eighteen. please revie--**

**Sakura- K.L.K!!!!!!!!**

**K.L.K- Aww, Shiznit! (ninja poof away)**

**Ino-...great. anyway, Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**TITLE: Jitters**

**SUMMARY: Ino was nervous. more nervous than she'd ever been. Sakura was the same, as they looked at the returning members of Team Kakashi, who had been gone for a two-year training mission.**

**RATING: T**

**AUTHOURESS'S NOTE: Ho-hum... boooooreeeeeeddddddd... anywho, second chapter. TT-TT woohoo.**

**DISLAIMER: nope, I don't own, but InoSaku would be much too much for a goth girl like me to handle without getting mugged. haha.**

* * *

Naruto, Kakashi, Sai, Yamoto, and Sasuke were walking to the training grounds they had trained on before they'd all left, and just sat there, in the half-darkness of the winter sun's descent.

"so...they live together?" Sai asked.

"I...I guess so." Sasuke spoke out.

"Wow, it must be because Sakura-chan's a--" Naruto was elbowed in the ribs by Sasuke. "OWW, Teme!"

"Dobe, I don't think she swings that way." the Uchiha smirked. "did you see thier jewellry? it had 'S&I' on it. I think that means 'Sasuke and I', or something."

Yamoto shook his head. "I don't think so. Sakura and Ino moved on quite a bit ago, you know."

he looked a tad shocked.

"Too true. remember when Sakura had all those fanboys awhile back?" Kakashi said, and all of them groaned. of course they remembered, she'd had to throw a few over the hokage mountain until they got the message to leave her the fuck alone.

"Oh! Sakura-chan's never been on a date with someone before!" Naruto recalled. "I'm serious here." he replied to the rolled eyes of the others.

"really Dobe? prove it." Sasuke demanded.

"alright... when she was fourteen, she was asked by Shino to accompany him to a clan festival- she turned him down. when she was fifteen, she was asked by multiple guys- Kiba, Izumo, Myself, Shino, Gaara, Kankuro, Kotetsu, and even Shikamaru and Chouji to go to the spring festival with them, but she turned it down."

Sasuke faltered. "okay, you have proof." he admitted.

"and who did she go to the festival with?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto racked his ramen-minded brain, searching for the answer. "Oh! she went with Ino, said it was some type of 'Gal-Pal' thingie."

WITH INO AND SAKURA, they were breathing in relief.

"I can't believe they haven't caught on yet." Sakura laughed.

"I know! I live here, and we left the doors open to expose one bed, jeeze, do they think I sleep on the effing couch?" Ino cackled.

they walked to the bathroom, and Sakura turned on the shower as she stripped and hopped into the pleasantly warm shower. Ino hummed a song as she, herself, got ready for bed, in a light, silky pair of shorts and a sports bra holding her breasts. Sakura hopped out and dried her hair with chakra, as she buffed her body dry with the towel and then put on her own nightclothes- a tanktop that went clear to her knees, that she had stolen from Naruto a few years before.

they walked to the bed, and got into thier sides, and Sakura pulled her close under the sage green shuriken coverlet, as her eyelids drooped and she fell asleep, once again curling around the Yamanaka like a toddler and a stuffed plush toy.

the next morning, Kakashi and the rest knocked on thier door- which they'd left unlocked- and entered when only a grunting response came. they wandered over to the bedroom, and pushed open the door, only to see the two cuddling.

"Oi! Sakura-chan!?" Naruto was, in a word, aghast.

"Hmm... this is confusing." Sai commented.

"heheheh..." Kakashi giggled as he read Icha Icha- Yuri Edition. everyone glanced at him warily, giving the two in the bed enough time to wake up.

Sakura's eyes met with Ino's, and they both flashed in understanding.

"Sakura?!" Ino said, shocked, then pushed the girl off the bed, with a_ THUNK!_.

"Ino?!" Sakura looked dazedly at the Yamanaka, inwardly thanking thiose acting lessons when she was younger.

oh, they were such good actresses.

"S-Sorry, Ino... bad dream." Sakura's eyes drifted to the side. "you know what." she muttered, as she got up, and went to the bathroom, and closed the door tightly, as she just sat in there.

"u-um..." Ino choked. Sakura did have a bad dream, but it happened alot, so she had comforted the girl half asleep. "please, go wait out in the main area." she asked politely, and then went into the bathroom, and looked at her pink haired girlfriend. "Sakura, how bad was it?"

Sakura covered her face with her hands. "Bad."

Ino sat down on the flooring, hugging the girl with one arm. "it was about when he raped you, right?" she asked quietly, soothingly.

she nodded. "h-Hai."

the Yamanaka nuzzled her collarbone, then pulled her love up, and pecked her silently on the lips. "we'd better get ready." she whispered, and Sakura left the bathroom.

"Hn. no tears?" Sasuke asked snubbingly.

"no, of course not, Sasuke." Sakura sighed, as she ran a hand through her pink strands. "I haven't cried in three years." she smiled wryly.

Ino walked out of the bathroom, fully dressed, and glad she had a change of clothes in there. "yep." she nodded. "can I tell them, Sakura?"

the rosette girl was rummaging the fridge's contents. "sure, Ino." she said after she'd chomped down on a crisp apple, then closed the door.

"well, anyway," Ino rolled her eyes. "three years ago, that's when her father left, but... he left her a little present." her eyes drifted to Sakura, who's green orbs flashed and flickered, as she busied herself with a task she could do half asleep- and had done half asleep- she brushed her teeth while getting out the bread and butter and putting it in the toaster. it was second nature to her now, after all.

"what did he do?" Kakashi asked, warily. he wasn't sure if he wanted to know or not, but this was Sakura. he needed to know.

"He...he raped her." Ino forced out, as Naruto's eyes bugged out.

"WHAT?! HE TOOK HER..._HER_!?" Naruto choked out, but couldn't finish his words.

"her Virginity?" Sai said, with a smidget of shock and disgust in his tone.

Sakura gave a dry laugh. "oh, HELL no. nope, lost that on a seduction mission the month before, didn't tell you because you'd probably be out hunting for a guy who's currently pushing up daises somewhere in Amegakure's nameless cemetaries." she gave a wry smile, then chomped down on the toasted bread with butter spread over it, and sighed inwardly. she really didn't want to talk about this.

"S-Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"Hai, Sasuke?" she asked with a hint of agitation to her voice.

"why didn't you tell us?" he asked.

she inhaled to keep her anger. "because. I didn't want to hurt you guys more than you've been hurt already. not to mention that bastard is a Haruno, who had to be complete masters of disguise." her eyes dimmed. "I wouldn't recognize him now, I bet." she quickly ate the other piece of toast, and then brushed off the crumbs to the floor. she pushed herself from her leaning position on the wall, and started leaving the apartment, and toward a training ground.

"oh no." Ino groaned, then took off after her.

the boys followed, confused. when they got there, it had started sprinkling rain- only a bit though- and were shocked at the scene. Sakura was trapped under Ino, with her knuckles bloody, and her eyes glazed over. Ino's eyes were the same way, and they were barely three inches apart.

"what happened here?" Kakashi asked, s he inspected a rock with large indents in it.

Ino and Sakura snapped out of it.

"oh, she's just a little angsty and mad right now, she'd probably train herself to death when she's like this, so I'll have to kep watch on her." the Blonde shrugged. "it happens whenever she tells someone about that little incident." she helped Sakura up, then looked at the sky, but gave up trying to figure out the time.

"it's ten twenty-three a.m, Ino." the rosette girl sighed softly. "I'd better go get ready; I have an ANBU mission later." she started heading back to thier apartment. Ino followed, and the males followed as well, puzzled beyond what they thought was possible.

she dissapeared into the bedroom, and came out in full ANBU Black Ops gear, including her kitsune mask, and two Katana's that radiated pure- but only slightly noticeable- power, and the baggy pants kept up by a chain belt that could double as a weapon.

"I'm leaving now." her voice cam from behind the ceramic mask, and then she was gone in a holographic fashion, without any warning.

the guys and Ino trained until about five or six in the afternoon, when Sakura was due to get back to the apartment, so they headed back. Ino opened the door, and looked around to see no Sakura.

a hour later, when there was a weak, soft and unsure sounding knock at the door, Ino went to open it, only to shriek. Sakura layed on the 'Welcome' Mat, and her green eyes were flashing from thier viridian shade to bright, luminescant purple with a snakelike slit. the boys tried to peer at her, and they saw her wounds surrounded by purply crimson chakra, and were aghast to see the way her eyes flickered, and that her mask was hanging on her neck, and a trail of blood was going from her mouth, down her chin, and staining the white ANBU over armor thing red.

she looked to Ino. "H-hide m-me." she gasped out, before her eyes went completely purple.

"crap." Ino muttered. "her demonic side. not again." she groaned lightly, then pulled the girl into her arms, glad for the minimal strength-by-chakra she had learned from her rosette love, and walked her to a cheap, white futon she unrolled with one foot in the corner of the dinner room, and placed her gently down on it.

Sasuke went tentatively foreward, and tried to poke her on the arm, to see if she'd respond, but a wisp of angry-coloured reddish purple chakra blazed out and zapped him, making him jump back out of sheer surprise.

"what's happening to her?" Yamoto asked.

Ino looked to them. "I'm not allowed to tell you much, other than--" she was cut off by a forign voice coming from the pink haired girl.

"**than who this brat has imprisoned inside her damn human body**." the dark voice came.

Ino sighed. "Ah, shit."

Naruto looked a bit more informed about this than the others. "so Sakura's a...a..."

"_**Jinchuuriki**_?" the two asked at the same time.

"Hai." Ino said, pinching the skin on the bridge of her nose. "she's a bit annoying, but she'll go back once Sakura's all healed."

Kakashi's silver eyebrow rose. "and that would be...?"

"a few hours." she groaned.

he blinked. "Oh."

the Demon that had control of Sakura's healing body nodded. "**Hai, 'Oh'.**"

* * *

**K.L.K- (face-palm) I did it again. as if having her supposedly related to the tailed beasts, now she's also a Jinchuuriki. great.**

**Sakura- (growls)**

**Ino- DAMN YOU K.L.K!!!!**

**K.L.K- fine, just for that, I'll make her protective of you.**

**Ino- TT-TT damn it all.**

**Kakashi- O.o well, review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**TITLE: Jitters**

**SUMMARY: Ino was nervous. more nervous than she'd ever been. Sakura was the same, as they looked at the returning members of Team Kakashi, who had been gone for a two-year training mission.**

**RATING: T**

**AUTHOURESS'S NOTE: OI!! ME IS BAAACKKK!!!!... lol. what has it bee, a day? XD ha. anywayz, I'm sure all of you are unprepared for what comes next! (cackles evilly) heheheheh.... (snaps outta it) sorries. (sweatdrop) note to self; don't eat ten watermelon Airheads in a space of five minutes. anyway, enjoyyyy!!!!**

**DISLAIMER: nope, I don't own, but InoSaku would be much too much for a goth girl like me to handle without getting mugged. haha.**

* * *

the alien eyes looking from Sakura's face unnerved the males intensely. Sasuke edged towards Ino- who he felt was the safest person to be around at the moment- and Ino was suddenly grabbed away and shielded by a snarling demon-controlled body of a certain Haruno.

"**Grrrr...**" the rosette growled lowly, certainly conveying the message _"Get away if you value your damn life!"_, as Ino sweatdropped.

_'Baka.'_ the Yamanaka thought.

"I told you that Sakura and Ino are--" Naruto was cut off by Sasuke slapping him in the back of the head, effectively shutting him up.

"she was obviously getting Ino away from me." the Uchiha was CERTAINLY in denial now.

"she looks like a beast protecting thier mate." Sai contributed.

"Urasai, Baka." Sasuke hissed.

"whatever, chicken-ass." the artistic shinobi rolled his eyes slightly. Ah, the nickname he had christened the Uchiha with when he'd finally re-joined Konoha had stuck after all.

Sakura--_ahem_-- Usui stil had her murderous-intended eyes centered on the Uchiha. still.

Kakashi sighed. "what happens now?"

Ino braced herself. "grab onto the counter." before they could ask why, a burst of powerful chakra illuminated the room from where Sakura's body was now writhing on the ground, in pain, as two dark-coloured arms sprouted from her forehead, and they began to claw whatever they were connected to out of her head. a face that looked alot- so much it was creepy really- liek Sakura's, appeared with blank, white eyes with a crimson-coloured pupil appearing in the center, with the kanji 'Inner Sakura' written clearly on her forehead.

Ino looked a bit unconcerned about it, while all the males were freaked out. this was not normal; even in thier crazy world; NOT normal at ALL!

after the person tugged her feet from the vortex on Sakura's forehead, she crossed her legs and sat down, and coughed. Ino closed her eyes in anticipation of the damn thing to give away one of Sakura's deepest, darkest secrets.

**_"what? no hello? not even your dear old Saku-chan's Inner mind?"_**

**K.L.K- Augh. Inner's back. (face-palm) I knew she'd make her appearance to the guys sooner or later. sorry it's so short... I'm tired, alrighty? I was running all over the damned place today, because my Okaasan forgot to tell me about some things that were going on, soo yeah....**

**Sakura- go to bed. i'll finish it up.**

**K.L.K- (thinks) thanks!**

**Sakura- Oh! and--**

**K.L.K- (gone in a puff of black smoke)**

**Sakura- damn. well, please review!**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**TITLE: Jitters**

**SUMMARY: Ino was nervous. more nervous than she'd ever been. Sakura was the same, as they looked at the returning members of Team Kakashi, who had been gone for a two-year training mission.**

**RATING: T**

**AUTHOURESS'S NOTE: ugh.... I'm tired of X-mas. (starts singing) If you were me then you'd be, screaming someone shoot me--(BANG)...thankees! anyway, prepare for hilarity... Inner's out.**

**DISLAIMER: nope, I don't own, but InoSaku would be much too much for a goth girl like me to handle without getting mugged. haha.**

* * *

the red pupils glanced over all thier shock-filled faces. _**"well? Kaka-kun? Sasu-kun? Sai-kun? Naru-kun? no hello? not even for me?" she pouted. "Aw, the first time I get out in several years, and I get a bad welcoming party. how dissapointing."**_ she looked behind her, to Ino.

"Inner Sakura..." Ino aknowledged quietly. "why are you out?"

the Inner mind of Sakura raised her eyebrow. _**"why, because I could, of course. my Outer trapped me in that damned prison of a mind, with that damned kitsune," she spat. "and would only let me give out a few comments. pathetic."**_ she smirked._** "if she'd let me out mroe when she was twelve, then I daresay, she'd be the most powerful kunoichi in all the hidden villages."**_

Sasuke looked at the dark, shadowed figure suspiciously. "oh, really now." he said tonelessly.

_**"oh yes, Sasu-kun, really."**_ the figure chuckled. the darker version of the pinkette's voice was almost alien to the guys there.

"Inner Sakura, why are you here?" Ino pressed on. "don't make me force you back." she threatened.

Inner looked a bit scared after the threat had been made by the blonde. _**"no. please don't. I'l go back soon, I promise."**_ she smirked. **_"Ino-k--"_** the Yamnaka's hand slapped itself over the darker version of the Haruno's mouth, shutting her up.

"urasai, Baka!" the blonde hissed malevolently.

_**"why? are you hiding it from them? oh, this is too rich..."**_ the dark version of Sakura laughed, sending a bit of a shiver down the guys' spines.

"what's she talking about?" Sai wondered aloud.

"nothing!" the Yamanaka bit out forcefully and quickly, glaring at Inner.

_**"Oh, yes there is something."**_ Inner purred out contentedly._** "she and Saku-chan are--"**_

"_SHUT_. _UP_." the blonde ground out, clenching her fists so tightly her knuckles were white.

_**"Oh, what do you care?"**_ Inner grinned like the cat that finally ate the canary that was in a cage, just above it's reach. _**"lets see..."**_ Inner smirked. _**"she lives with you. you two were found together in one bed. this apartment only has one bed,"**_ she was counting the things up on her fingers. _**"and were found cuddling,"**_ another finger._** "you know all her deepest, darkest secrets..."**_ she smirked smugly at the blonde, who had a anger vein pulsating.

"_URASAI_!" Ino growled menacingly.

_**"Oh!"**_ Inner mockingly ignored her and put a finger up like she just had an idea. _**"then you two must be--"**_

"ENOUGH!" Ino roared. she furiously made handsigns, and Inner was forcefully sucked back into Sakura's head, mbut not without a great deal of screaming and grabbing at things clawed-handed.

"_OI_!" a muffled voice came from upstairs. "You guys okay?!"

Ino sighed. "It's nothing Tenten! go back to whatever you were doing with Lee! Inner just got out again!"

there was a pause from what was apparently where Tenten lived with Rock Lee. "Alright!" and then there were some footsteps off to the side.

Kakashi looked interested. "you live by Tenten?" he asked.

Ino shrugged. "yeah. it's a nice place to live and it's cheap."

Sai blinked. "oh."

the demon-possessed body of Sakura looked at them dazed. "**Augh, this damned body got a migraine**." Usui moaned as she clutched at her head, and she finally made her appearance known. she paused. "**Inner**?"

they all nodded. "hai." Ino nodded.

"**damnit, I told her to not fight the way back in**."

* * *

**K.L.K- haha. I had to put Ino in there, forcing back Inner Sakura. I think she'll probably come back sooner or later. she's too fun to put in there, ne? this is a little longer than the previous chapter! fueled by caffine and candy canes!**

**Sakura- oi vei.**

**K.L.K- HYPERHYPERHYPERHYPERHYPERRRRR! (running around on the cieling)**

**Sakura- (growls) damnit!!**

**Kakashi- (ahem) Okay, please--**

**(yells of "GET DOWN HERE NOW!!!" and "I DON'T WAAANNAAAAA! HYYPPEER!!!!" come from the backround)**

**Ino- (sweatdrops) alrighty then, please review!**


	5. LAST CHAPTER! :'l

**TITLE: Jitters**

**SUMMARY: Ino was nervous. more nervous than she'd ever been. Sakura was the same, as they looked at the returning members of Team Kakashi, who had been gone for a two-year training mission.**

**RATING: T**

**AUTHOURESS'S NOTE: Ugh. I swear, if I EVEN hear the damned song "Black Velvet" or anything country, I'm going to borrow Riza Hakeye's gun. I can't STAND it. NOT ONLY did I have to clean my room today, I had to endure my Goddamned Mother being her usual immature, annoying self. FYI, that means she wouldn't leave me the hell alone, kept TOUCHING ME- I positively hate being touched by another human I don't trust very well- and then she blasted her music and I had to go turn it off, thus irritating this authoress more. and I just remembered I have to memorize the freakin Preamble to either the Constitution or Declaration of Independence for History class when I get back- WORD BY WORD. Oh my frikken Kami-sama, WHY DON'T YOU JUST KILL ME NOW BEFORE I DIE OF BEING TORTURED!?!?!?!...plus my "Monthly Curse has so very kindly had a surprise attack on me. yeah. sorries for teh ranting-ness, but I've had one hell of a horrid day. enjoy chapter five!**

**DISLAIMER: nope, I don't own, but InoSaku would be much too much for a goth girl like me to handle without getting mugged. haha.**

Naruto just decided to add in his little note. "you know that alot of Kitsune-demons are bisexual and that they pass on traits to thier Jinchuuriki?" he said absentmindedly.

"WHAT?" Kakashi and Sasuke sputtered out at the same time.

"yeah. Kyuubi told me." he shrugged it off. he was connecting the dots in his mind about Ino and Sakura. all of a sudden he had a flash of genius. "hey! guys!! I think Ino and Sakura are--" he was elbowed in the gut by Sasuke.

"shut up dobe!" he hissed angerily.

"OW!! what, Teme?! are you jealous?" the cerulean eyes sparked in sudden understanding.

"what?! no!" the Uchiha shook his head wildly.

there was a purring noise and they all turned to where Ino and Sakura's demon possessed body was, and thier jaws dropped in shock.

Ino was being nuzzled in the stomach by Sakura's face and the rosette's arms were wrapped around her waist, with the very same chakra that had shocked Sasuke earlier wrapped a bit around both of them, with the blonde's face having a rosy blush on her cheeks.

"U-um..." she stuttered out when she felt thier stares. "W-well... Kitsune can get r-rather possessive..." her face reddened further.

the green eyes finally bled through the bright, demonic purply eyes and she blinked, her body fully healed. "I-Ino..." she croaked out. she was laying down, with all the members of Team Seven looking down at her curiously and Ino was sitting beside her, rubbing her hand for comfort.

she sat up and stood shakily. "I'm gonna go training. who wants to come?" the Boys and Ino nodded, and they set off for Team Seven's old training ground. after six hours of sparring, Ino and Sakura were sitting side-by side, and they couldn't stop themselves from kissing each other right then and there.

when thier lips finally disconnected with the other, the squad seven males were looking at them in shock.

"what?" Sakura asked as she pulled Ino into her lap. "I thought you guys knew." she shrugged.

"b-b-b-but..." Sasuke ran off, suspicously enough, sobbing.

"Okay... I guessed." Sai shrugged.

"I KNEW IT, 'TEBAYO!" Naruto screamed out.

"huh." Kakashi started. "no wonder you guys had the _Jitters_ when you met us at the gates."

* * *

**K.L.K- alrighty, that's the end to Jitters! I know you're all sad, as am I, but I feel like it needs to be ended. this is my first complete SakuIno fanfiction, and I'm proud of my accomplishment!**

**Sakura- Please Review!**

**K.L.K- Hai! I might even do a sequel, and If I do, I'll notify you all! Arigatou Gazimasu for reading Jitters!**

* * *


End file.
